1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to tunneling devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the widespread use of smart phones and high-tech electronic products, the importance of devices operating at low power is increasing. In this regard, technology for reducing an operation voltage of semiconductor devices and reducing a minimum leakage current thereof is becoming important.
Since a tunneling field effect transistor (TFET) uses a band-to-band tunneling mechanism, the TFET has a lower off-current, a higher on/off current ratio, and lower power consumption than a metal-oxide-semiconductor FET (MOSFET). However, the TFET, which is advantageous as a low-power device, has a low on-current because it uses a tunneling mechanism.